customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Come on Over to Time Warner Cable Kids' House! (ride)
'Come on Over to Time Warner Cable Kids' House!' was a ride at Ryan Bannon Studios Park California. It'll open August 2011. Like "Pooh's Hunny Hunt", it uses a trackless system. At the queue, you find yourself in a huge house that belongs to Time Warner Cable Kids. You seem to walk to a bedroom, kitchen & living room. After the journey ends, you go into the bathroom (the loading area) & go onto a toy boat. You might find all the characters in this show on each boat & pick everyone you want. After you board, you enter the real house & meet up with Time Warner Cable Kids friends. The voice of Clifford's owner, Emily Elizabeth, is heard complaining the safety rules. Just then, Gilbert, Rexy, Teddy, DeeDee, Pal & Kate dissapear, while Caillou, Frances, Arthur, Curious George, Clifford, Care Bears, Sesame Street, Muppets & other friends go inside. Soon, boats scatter around & soon, a announcer (Cheer Bear) tells you that your family may get dizzy, & soon, you enter along with Cleo, Buster, Tenderheart Bear, & Grover into the bedroom. Finding mischeif, Thing 1 & Thing 2 cause disasters, causing the boats to bounce up & down, the bunk beds collaspe on the guests, & soon, in the bathroom, you find Grumpy Bear covered in soap, (which came from Thing 2 & the Cat) Arthur finding Buster in the foyer, & of course, Caillou slipping on the floor. You then enter the jungle book room, but a monkey accidently drops a coconut on the guests. You soon enter a room where in the attic, 6 giant dragons dance to country music, in which the boats make a circle & dance around as Caillou holds on to Clifford to get protected. You then enter a large enormous tunnel, but accidently, Caillou drops his fire truck on the ground, causing guests to go into a room where the walls fall on the guests, & riders are "injuried" by a bed. Caillou is squashed & spins in a room where the guests enter the washing machine. Then, Funshine Bear, & Elmo, tell the riders to hold on, & the riders are onto the part where they are out of control, in which Caillou, Arthur, & Big Bird enter a closet in which the clothes & toys are spinning fast, causing a tornado to form & capture Elmo, in which the riders find Gilbert, Rexy & Teddy first, & find Frances & Albert looking for Pal & Baby Kate. They find them, but Cheer gets a fishing rod & holds a plug to save Elmo from the tornado, but Grumpy tries to hold her to help Elmo. Soon, they tug Elmo until he is swept away afterwards by the oncoming runaway tornado. Elmo climbs up the shelf Grumpy & Cheer are on, & thanks them for rescuing him. The Care Bears turn into the Care Power Team, & stops the tornado of clothes spinning. They form their Stare to make the guests exit the house, & soon, Arthur & Tenderheart get the door & close it, & the guests enter the bathroom & enter a Time Warner Cable Kids themed shop. Script: Emily Elizabeth: Welcome aboard! For your safety, please remain seated with your head, arms, feet & legs inside the boat at all times! Thank you. Caillou: Look, everybody! There's a house! Let's go in. Wanna go in, everyone? Frances: Come on, Gloria. Let's go inside & see what we could find. Albert: Come on, troops! Let's go inside. Arthur & Buster: We're ready too! Wanna go in, D.W.? Grumpy Bear: No! I want to go back to Care-a-lot now! Arthur: Come on, Grumpy. Let's go in! D.W.: Are we going to meet Mary Moo Cow? Buster: Go in & find out. Share Bear: Come on, Care Bears. I know what's inside. Oopsy Bear: I don't-OW! know what's inside it! Funshine Bear: Come on! I wanna find some more Care-ful Bear comics. Cheer Bear: I don't know about that. Rosie: YAAAY! Let's go! I want go in! Caillou: Daddy! Let's go in! Can we go in? Boris: Yes, but be careful. Some things might be jarring for you! Francine: Come on, Arthur. I want to play! Arthur: Not until we come in. Arthur: Great! Now I must not miss this thing! Muffy: I'll take care of Pal. Buster: And I'll take care of Kate! Gilbert: Come on, Rexy. We're going to run away! Jason, Clementine, Leo & Caillou: Yay! We're going in! Rexy: We must leave this line! Teddy: Yes we could! Caillou: Uh-oh. The puppets ran away! Tenderheart Bear: I'll get Baby Hugs & Tugs. *Pal woofs* Muffy: Oops! Now there he goes! Greg: I got a diary to read! Rowley: I want to play with Greg! Arthur: Now, let's enter the bed-Uh-oh! DeeDee: Wee-hee! The Cat: I know, Nick & Sally! Maybe Thing 1 & 2 could help. *crashes* Clifford: Cleo, this isn't being good! T-Bone: Emily Elizabeth wouldn't be happy if she saw this! Cleo: It'll be fun! Clifford: OK, Cleo. *bonks* Caillou: Look out! *crashes* Emily Elizabeth: What's going on here? Clifford: Quick! Don't panic! Elmo: La-la-la- *whacks* Sally: Can. You. Stop. This. Thing!? Cheer Bear: I need to tell you something: You're going to have motion sickness! Please keep the boat from spinning by clapping your hands, please. Big Bird: I- *booms* Oscar: Scram, every- *crashes* Clifford: Whoa! Cleo: Oops! Well, here we go again! Grumpy Bear: You-oops! (Grumpy gets covered in soap suds) Arthur: Where's Buster? Buster: I'm over here! Caillou: Whoa- *crashes* Monkey: (drops coconut) (Dragons dance while Caillou holds on to Clifford's back) *whams* Caillou: Whoo- *crack* *crash* Caillou: (crying) Funshine & Elmo: Oh, no! Hold on tight, everyone! We're about to go into the closet.